303
by hedwen
Summary: OS Une soirée en compagnie de Jaejoong Yoochun TOP et Hyunjoong entre alcool, drogue, sexe et manipulation.


**Auteur**** : **Leowin et Hedwen

**Titre**** : **303

**Genre**** : **Général/ manipulation

**Rating**** : **K

**Pairing**** :** Vous verrez

**Personnage**** :** Jaejoong, Yoochun (DBSK), TOP (Big Bang), Hyunjoong (SS501)

303

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, et regarda autour de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la chambre. Le drap blanc posé sur lui cachait sa nudité, mais les marques sur sa peau trahissaient l'évènement de la nuit. La panique s'empara de lui, il se releva difficilement entoura son corps du drap souillé et sortie brusquement de la chambre. Il traversa les couloirs descendis les escaliers en toute hâte et se retrouva en quelques instants dans le hall de l'hôtel, quelques personnes assissent se retournèrent pour l'observer. Les employés de la réception le regardèrent choqués de son apparence mais lui, faisait fit de tout ça et ne pu retenir son cris qui appelait à l'aide.

Premier dimanche du moi de juin. Directeur Kim de l'agence SM entertainement reçut l'appel de l'hôtel Hilton, l'informant de la situation. S'assurant que les ambulances et la police étaient déjà sur place il appela son chauffeur et se précipita auprès de Yoochun. Le directeur Kim arriva à l'hôpital tandis que l'équipe soignante tentait de pratiquer des examens sur lui.

Yoochun était perdu allongé seul dans cette pièce froide carrelé de blanc. La lumière du néon l'éblouissait atrocement. La porte s'ouvrit sur un infirmier d'âge moyen. Il portait un masque des gants et un plateau médical. Il s'approcha de Yoochun et commença son examen. Il lui demanda de plier les genoux et pris un endoscope. Il s'approcha de la zone à examiner mais le simple contacte du gant avec sa peau le fit hurler de terreur. Lorsque l'infirmier ressorti de la pièce il expliqua au médecin qu'il ne pu confirmer la suspicion de viol et que le patient était agité et avait perdu ses repères, le médecin confirma l'état de choc.

Deuxième mercredi du moi de juin directeur Kim obtient l'autorisation de s'entretenir avec Yoochun. Il l'emmena dans une salle de repos, elle était de taille moyenne disposait de 3 fenêtre auxquels était installé des barreaux. Un canapé était installé au centre de la pièce tandis qu'une table et sa chaise étaient disposé contre le mur ou se trouvait la porte. Arrivé dans la pièce, Yoochun se plaça près d'une fenêtre qui avait vu sur le jardin de la clinique. Directeur Kim s'avança au centre de la pièce s'assis au bord du canapé et lui posa cette question :

Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Yoochun resta le regard dans le vague poser sur l'extérieur et commença son récit :

On était rentré du live de SBS. Yunho préparait ses affaires pour passer le weekend chez lui, Junsu avait prévu de rester dans l'appartement et Changmin était déjà partie. Jaejoong et moi cherchions comment s'occuper pour le weekend.

Flash back

Yoochun et Jaejoong étaient installé dans les fauteuils de la petite pièce qui leur servaient de salon.

Franchement, on a qu'à sortir encore tout les quatre. Personnellement j'aimerais bien avoir TOP pour moi tout le weekend.

Tu ne penses qu'à ton profit et moi je fais quoi en attendant.

Ne ment pas, je vois très bien comment tu regardes Hyunjoong ses derniers temps.

Yoochun le regarda malicieusement, le sourire aux lèvres. Jaejoong prit son téléphone, n'hésita pas une seconde et les appela.

Samedi soir Yoochun et Jaejoong montaient au troisième étage de l'hôtel Hilton. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 303 et attendirent leurs deux amis. Hyunjoong apparu le premier un sac à l'épaule. TOP quant à lui arriva 5 minutes plus tard.

Vous en avez mis du temps, j'espère que vous n'étiez pas occupé tout les deux dit Jaejoong le regard boudeur.

Jamais de la vie, j'étais trop occupé par l'achat des bouteilles bien sur expliqua TOP.

Moi j'ai ramené deux trois petites choses ajouta Hyunjoong.

Bon on rentre ralla Yoochun.

La porte déboucha sur un salon, et faisait face à une fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait distinguer un immense balcon. Sur la droite accolée au mur trônait un canapé rouge qui faisait face à une table ronde en bois. Deux autres pièces étaient visible sur la droite, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain muni d'un jacuzzi alors que sur la gauche une porte permettait de s'engouffrer dans une chambre aussi grande que le salon et muni d'un immense lit. TOP et Hyunjoong posèrent leurs victuailles sur la table la soirée pouvait enfin commencer.

La fête débuta dans le tintement des verres et la tension augmenta grâce à la musique qui créait l'ambiance. TOP servi un verre à Jaejoong pendant que Hyunjoong dansait en buvant des gorgés excessives de son alcool favori. Yoochun finissait son verre près de la fenêtre en observant le reflet de Jaejoong qui buvait son cinquième verre entraîné par TOP.

La soirée s'enfonçait dans la nuit et TOP commença son avancé vers Jaejoong. Il l'embrassait langoureusement pendant que Hyunjoong les observait envieux. Yoochun le même verre à la main observait la scène de loin. Jaejoong enivré par la soirée entraîna Hyunjoong dans leur excitation. Hyunjoong ne se fît pas languir et enlaça Jaejoong en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de plaquer son dos contre son torse avec fougue. Pendant que TOP commençait à le dévêtir lentement.

Yoochun énervé éteignit toutes les lumières ainsi que la musique et déclara :

Taisez-vous j'entends du bruit dans le couloir c'est peut-être le service d'étage, vite cachez toutes les bouteilles s'il nous voit avec ça, ça fera scandale.

Les trois autres se calmèrent un instant. Se rendant compte que personne ne venait, Hyunjoong ralluma la lumière.

Non mais tu fais chier, tu casses l'ambiance pourquoi t'es venu si c'est pour foute la merde je rêve dit il furieusement. Il servit un verre à TOP et à Jaejoong en prit un et rajouta, il faut que j'aille pisser.

Yoochun suivi du regard Hyunjoong qui entra dans les toilettes. TOP donna le verre servi à Jaejoong qui en bu une gorgé et n'eu pas le temps dans prendre une deuxième car TOP l'embrassa directement. TOP le savait il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps il entraîna donc Jaejoong dans la chambre. Hyunjoong revint dans le petit salon, constata le départ des deux autres et donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à aller plus loin avec Jaejoong, il s'installa donc dans le canapé, pris une bouteille et la bu aussitôt. Yoochun s'assit en face de lui et déclara :

Ne te prend pas la tête à cause de lui, tu n'es pas le premier qui tombe dans ses filets, attend ton tour il viendra forcément mais ne te méprend pas Jaejoong fait ça avec qui veux de lui.

Je sais très bien tout ça mais Jaejoong s'est comme une drogue, tu vois les autres y gouter tu veux faire la même chose ça t'obsède.

Tu peux toujours te trouver une autre drogue.

C'est facile à dire

Essaye au moins.

Yoochun regardait fixement Hyunjoong, celui-ci abasourdi par l'alcool s'approcha lentement de Yoochun. Il l'embrassa de plus en plus intensément, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise lorsque TOP surgit brusquement de la chambre et hurla :

Jaejoong est très mal, il faut faire quelque chose.

Hyunjoong se leva d'un bon et alla voir Jaejoong qui était accroupi la tête au dessus des toilettes. Il ressorti quelques secondes plus tard et déclara :

Il faut faire quelque chose vous n'auriez pas des médicaments.

Mais non on peut rien faire il faut appeler quelqu'un dit TOP paniqué.

Yoochun alla à son tour voir Jaejoong et déclara en ressortant de la chambre :

Il a arrêté de vomir et s'est allongé sur le lit mais ça ne va pas mieux.

Sans plus attendre TOP pris son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro des urgences mais Hyunjoong pris violement son portable de ses mains et le sermonna en lui expliquant que cela pourrait faire un scandale et avoir un impact sur leur trois groupes. TOP furieux bouscula Hyunjoong et s'en alla rejoindre Jaejoong dans la chambre.

Il faut absolument qu'on trouve quelque chose pour l'aidé dicta Hyunjoong.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire répondit Yoochun apeuré.

Il ne répond plus, il parlait à l'instant et puis plus rien s'écria TOP en sortant de la chambre, je vous avais dit d'appelé quelqu'un pourquoi tu ne veux rien faire Hyunjoong, tu veux des trucs à lui donné ben vas-y cherche.

TOP furieux commença à vider tout les sacs qui se trouvaient sur son passage et des dizaines d'affaires commencèrent à s'accumuler sur le sol. Mais un médicament le seul en vérité qui sortie d'un sac attira l'attention de TOP. Il lu ce qui y était marqué et se leva la rage au ventre.

Hyunjoong espèce de salaud, c'est toi qui lui a donné ça, je l'ai trouvé dans ton sac, ça te faisait tellement chier qu'il ne voulait pas de toi que tu as préféré le droguer et voilà ce qu'il en résulte, pour qui tu te prends, t'a même tenté de te faire Yoochun alors que tu n'as d'yeux que pour Jaejoong t'es vraiment qu'un… !

Son dernier mot se perdit dans le coup de poing qu'il donna à Hyunjoong. Yoochun atterré demanda désespérément pour qu'elle raison Hyunjoong avait fait ça mais dans l'élan de la bagarre Yoochun reçut un coup de coude qui l'envoya contre le mur. Hyunjoong tenta de parer les coups de TOP mais il ne réussi qu'à en diminuer l'impact et désemparer il se rua sur TOP en utilisant toute sa force, ce dernier tomba au sol et dans sa chute il se cogna la tête sur le coin de la commode. Du sang s'écoula sur le tapis. Hyunjoong perdu focalisa son regard sur Yoochun assis par terre étourdi par son contact brutal avec le mur. Il s'avança près de Yoochun en expliquant :

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je suis désolé.

Yoochun apeuré se recroquevilla contre le mur tandis que Hyunjoong s'avançait à pas lent. Yoochun avait le regard qui se troublait et senti son esprit l'abandonner. Il n'eu pas le souvenir du contact de sa tête contre le sol.

Fin du flash back

Yoochun s'était assis sur le canapé au centre de la pièce et le directeur Kim lui expliqua que Jaejoong s'est réveillé à l'hôpital en accusant TOP de viole et qu'il se remet doucement, que TOP était sorti de l'hôpital avec une légère commotion à la têt et que Hyunjoong avait été retrouvé il y a trois jours. Directeur Kim lui assura qu'il allait régler ça.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Aujourd'hui sur SBS News nous allons vous dévoilé les raisons du démentiellement des deux célèbres groupe que sont les Big Bang et les SS501 ne zappez pas ce sera tout de suite après la publicité.

Jaejoong entra dans la chambre de Yoochun et l'observa un instant allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, il le vit bouger et déclara :

Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Un peu oui.

Il faut que tu passes au dessus de tout ça suis-moi. Dit Jaejoong en s'en allant de la chambre Yoochun sur ses talons.

La porte de la chambre 303 se trouvait devant eux Jaejoong tourna la poigné et entra.

Est-ce que ça va aller Yoochun ?

C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, j'ai eu peur de ton état.

J'avais confiance en toi, je savais que tu n'allais pas mettre trop de produit dans le verre.

Tu y es allé un peu fort pour moi, je suis tombé dans les vapes trop vite expliqua Yoochun

C'est parce que tu as mis trop longtemps pour cacher la fiole, j'ai du me laissé tripoter par TOP en attendant si tu crois que c'était facile.

Il n'empêche que j'aurais préféré me réveiller plus tôt.

J'ai quand même réussi à te réveiller en douceur, répondit Jaejoong le regard aguicheur.

D'habitude tu me laisses moins de marques quand même.

Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes.

J'en redemande plutôt. Quand est-ce que je pourrais encore profiter de ton corps ?

Jaejoong s'avança et l'embrassa passionnément puis s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il avait entamé se baiser et rajouta :

Deux adversaires en moins, il nous reste encore les 2PM, ce sera à ce moment là.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver pour eux.

Ça c'est ton problème, je choisis tu exécutes

Yoochun et Jaejoong commencèrent à sortir de la chambre Yoochun s'avança dans le couloir pendant que Jaejoong refermait la porte de la chambre. Il caressa tendrement le numéro gravé sur la porte et murmura pour lui-même :

303, je te tiendrais toujours entre mes mains mon zéro.

The End


End file.
